This invention relates to mounting a load beam slider arm, to which a head is attached, in a disk drive, such as a disk reader or a servowriter.
As is known, in a disk drive, a head, such as a magnetic head, for reading data from or writing information onto the disk is typically mounted on one end of a load beam slider arm. The other end of the load beam slider arm is secured to an actuator arm, which is in turn coupled to the drive shaft of a motor, such as a servo or stepping motor. The head is moved to a selected track on the disk by the motor via the actuator and load beam slider arms.
One known way of securing the load beam slider arm to the actuator arm is by gluing the arms together. In a second method, known as "ball staking" the arms are attached by placing a hollow metal sleeve through aligned holes in the actuator and load beam slider arms and expanding the sleeve by driving a ball bearing therethrough. Yet another method of securing the arms together is to mount the load beam slider arm to the actuator arm with one or more screws.